My Name Is Springtrap
by roboticdragons
Summary: A back story to Springtrap and Golden Freddy. It describes Springtrap's life, from the first time he was activated to when he was burnt in Fazbears Fright. Slight Golden Freddy x Springtrap and mention of blood and head injuries
1. In which a rabbit is named twice

"...Hello?"  
The rabbit opened its eyes to see a golden bear staring at it. The bear was the one who had spoken, and was waiting anxiously for his response. " **Hello** " replied the rabbit. "Oh, thank god you're responding, I was worried your A.I. had been fried, you weren't waking up. What's your name?" The rabbit fed that statement into its database, and after a second, came back with an answer. " **Spring Bonnie** " the rabbit said, " **My name is Spring Bonnie** " "Ah, your programmed memory is working." The bear said, sounding relieved. "You must know, then, who I am." Spring Bonnie scanned the other animatronic and found the name 'Fredbear' along with the information that he was Spring Bonnie's performing partner. " **You're my performing partner. Hm. You seem...nice.** " "Wow, you're independent intelligence is working too! It looks likes you're ready to start performing for the children!" Fredbear started to head towards the door that connected the back room with the show stage. The bear stopped to look over his shoulder, and said "By the way, you can call me Goldie" Spring Bonnie's jaws creaked as he smiled, and stood up to follow Goldie out onto the stage.

The rabbit felt another one of its spring locks spasm out. Pain racked the rabbit, pain that was caused by the humans soul fusing with the rabbits artificial brain. He supposed that when their minds had fully fused, the human would be able to control him. He might as well make use of the short time he was in control of his mind by figuring out a few things. For example, what his name was. The rabbit had been locked away in the safe room for so long, part of his memory database had been damaged. The rabbit struggled to remember what his name was, only find one word. Spring. " **My name is Spring...Spring...** " The rabbit looked at his hands, seeing the person trapped by the spring locks. Wait. He had an idea.

" **My name is Springtrap.** "


	2. In which a boy has a bad time

**Fredbears Diner**

It had been 6 weeks since Spring Bonnie became active, and the children loved him. They still paid attention to Goldie, of course, but their favourite was always Spring Bonnie, or Spring, as he preferred to call himself. Spring was also a great performing partner, playing fun little tunes on his beloved banjo whilst Goldie sang. All the children happy, singing along in front of the stage, or eating pizza as they watched them from the tables. All the children...except one. There was almost always a little boy, maybe around six or seven, who would freak out whenever his family brought him there. He would run for the exit, only to collapse in fear when he came near the animatronics. One time Spring found him in the back room, crying and pounding against the door. Spring was in suit mode, so the person inside him carried the boy out. They couldn't worry about him though. That day was the party.

 _Goldie's perspective:_

The party had been going on for a while now, and the birthday boy was...nowhere in sight. I saw him run off to another part of the pizzeria, and didn't see him since. His older sibling was there though, messing with the little kids and chatting with other teenagers. When the cake was brought out, the birthday boy showed up again, his father (who worked here) leading him by the hand. He was too nervous to eat the cake after they sang happy birthday, and tried to run off. His brother grabbed his though and lifted him up...towards me! The little boy was freaking out tears running down his face as the teens lifted him up. I felt him be forcefully shoved into my mouth. The spring locks were creaking, and then...

 _Spring's perspective:_

I saw the spring-locks loosening, and before I could do anything, the snapped shut with a loud clang and crunch. The boy's body went limp and lifeless, and the adults were beginning to see what happened. Suddenly there was screaming, crying vomiting, and then I saw an employee reaching for the power button next to the hand crank. I had one last look at the nightmarish scene before me, and then there was darkness.


	3. In which people are shocked

My Name is Springtrap – Chapter 3

Springtrap sighed as he remembered that day. That terrible, terrible day. Through all he had been through, he never forgot that day. He refused to forget. That memory, the horror and sadness and pain and rage from that day was the one thing that kept him going. That and…him. The memory stored in his database of that birthday party had the only clear image of Goldie. The rest were blurred. If he took information just from other memories he could get a reasonably good picture of him, but none of the details. He couldn't picture the way his left ear titled slightly, the way one of his eyes glowed slightly orange, no matter how hard the engineers tried to fix it. Anyway, he wasn't important at the moment. Springtrap focused on recalling the events after the incident, and thinking of him just made his heart-or, mechanical battery-ache.

Shocked gasps were the only sound in the diner for a few seconds. Then the screaming began. Parents screaming and pulling their children close to them and away from the robots. Children were either crying or, in the kid who shoved the other child in Fredbear's mouth's case, just staring at us in mute horror. Then, another sound filled the air. A mechanical screech, echoing of the walls and causing everyone to cover their ears. The sound was coming from Goldie, who had opened his mouth. The child was lying on the floor, unmoving. One of the employees, an engineer, ran up to Goldie, being careful not to go near the deadly mouth. A quick flip of a switch and Goldie's eyes dimmed as he slumped into the default deactivation pose, head lowered and arms slack by his side. More employees ushered parents towards the exit, but they didn't need much persuasion. All the while, I just stared.


	4. In which there's pain (and author notes)

_Hello hello everyone, I am not dead! I'm so sorry for completely abandoning this story for a while, I got sucked into a new fandom (*cough*Undertale*cough*) and kind of just forgot about this. But worry not! I'm trying to get a good balance between the three stories I've managed to start, and I'll try to update this one every Friday, although it may take some time to settle into a schedule. Another bit of news is that I'll try to make these chapters longer, and at least 500 words long each. Also, thanks for the reviews! (And don't worry, there will be more sadness)._

 _Another little note, it gets quite shippy in this chapter. I know I said only a little bit of shipping, but my fangirl mind let me down._

The bright atmosphere of the pizzeria had turned a deathly grey. Maybe it was because of the horror that had happened, maybe Goldie's vision sensors were glitched. The next thing he knew was a burning pain on his back, then darkness.

Spring watched, terrified, as Goldie slumped over, his eyes flickering to black. An employee had a hand-crank stuck in his back and had turned Goldie into suit mode. Blood was still dripping from the animatronics jaw and Spring noticed with a wave of nausea that the rusty red had splattered onto the rabbit's gold-brown fur. The red liquid had also seeped into the rabbit's inner mechanisms, and Spring's body was suddenly wracked with spasms, and the employee jumped back, afraid that one of the flailing arms would strike him, and Freddy's Pizza would suffer another tragedy. However, Spring soon felt the splitting pain in his back, and he slipped into unconsciousness.

Pain. Pain everywhere. His limbs falling off, or were they still there? His mind was a blur. What was real, what was false? His mouth, it felt wet, it smelled of blood, or was that false as well? Maybe his jaws would forever be stained with the red mark of his crime. Spanners and wrenches, joints and springs. Spring. Where was he? Was he alright? Gold and yellow. Red and brown. Sparks flashed. He was moving. Was he? He defiantly was, but against his will. He couldn't control his body, he couldn't control his mind. He couldn't control anything. His memories, he could feel them slipping away. But he had to keep trying! If he was ever to see Spring again, he needed to keep trying. But even then he could feel yesterday slipping away, and the day before.

What happened…what happen…what ha…what…

Silence. That was all Spring could hear. Darkness. That was all Spring could see. He couldn't move, he was paralyzed. In suit mode. The employees must have thought that he was dangerous, that he would lash out like Goldie did. Goldie… Spring felt a stab of pain shoot through him, not physical pain, but pain lodged deep in his (metaphorical) robotic heart. Would he ever see him again? The bear with the shining golden fur with yellow undertones. He was Spring's whole world. Spring wasn't even sure why he felt such a strong attachment. He was a robot, right? He shouldn't be able to feel this sort of stuff. But, against all odds, he did. His eyes cast a faint glow across the room as he managed to tilt his head up. With a jolt of realisation, he saw where he was. The arcade game that no one wanted, the boxes filled with versions of toys that never sold.

He was in the safe room.


End file.
